palace_petsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Revenge of the Villian Pets
The Revenge of the Villain Pets (Also Known As The Whisker Haven Movie 2 in the U.K.) is the Second Palace Pets Movie. It is the first sequel and the pet's second feature length film. It is a Made-For-TV movie, just like its predecessor. It is 1 hour and 30 minutes long, making it 10 minutes longer than the first movie. It is notably darker in tone than the original, exploring more mature themes than the TV series. Snowpaws has a much more prominent role in this movie than the last, where she was only a supporting character. Plot Whisker Haven is finally restored after the chaos that the villain pets caused, and everyone is celebrating. However, little do they know that even after their defeat, the villain pets have become even more ambitious for the downfall of Whisker Haven and the Palace Pets and have created the perfect plan. Later, in the middle of a party, the villain pets appear and kidnap Neneko, a new resident of Whisker Haven. They tell the pets that they will be holding Neneko prisoner until they are given the five gems that keep Whisker Haven alive, then afterwards leave with Neneko. Snowpaws is enraged and demands that the pets save Neneko. However, the pets refuse to give up the five gems, due to the facts that Whisker Haven will break down if the gems are lost, and the fact that the villain pets are most likely lying and will never release Neneko. After a meeting, Ms. Featherbon decides that the five pets who went on the adventure to restore Whisker Haven will go on another adventure to save Neneko. However, Snowpaws demands to come too, due to Neneko being like a little sister to her. The pets are hesitant at first, but Ms. Featherbon approves of the idea, due to the fact that Neneko trusts Snowpaws more than any pet in Whisker Haven. After saying their goodbyes, the pets begin their second adventure. However, the night the leave, while sleeping, a giant spider awakes and attacks the pets. However, they are saved by a serval who introduces herself as Meeka (She Saves Them By Tickling The Spider Until It Collapses And Rolls Away Laughing) and sings a new song: "Hello My Friends". She asks what the pets are doing the forest, and they reply by telling her the whole story. However, after learning the pets are heading to The Fireland, she warns them not to go, but Treasure tells her that they have been there before, and that they are not afraid to go there again. Meeka says although she is frightened, she wishes to help the pets in any way she can, and to count her in the adventure, which leads to the song "A Helping Paw". The pets allow her to come, and they continue on their way. Meanwhile, back at Whisker Haven, Plumdrop is still frustrated over her relationship issues with Snowpaws and Neneko. She had always teased Neneko and told her that she wished she was kidnapped by monsters, but now that this has truly happened, she is overwhelmed with guilt, but is too proud to admit it. Even after being asked by Blossom and Lychee, Plumdrop still won't tell them, leading to the song "Something's Wrong". They fail to get Plumdrop to admit how she feels, and decide to ask her later. The following scenes contain the pets on their adventures through the woods with their new friend Meeka (This Will Be Detailed Later, The Details Are Unknown For Now), until they finally reach The Fireland, the home of the villain pets. Meeka is slightly wary, but Snowpaws is determined to save her non-blood little sister at any cost. However, when approaching the castle, they notice that several alert guards are now guarding the door. The pets are stumped at first, until Sultan suggests that Dreamy's lullaby could put them to sleep, as she does when the palace pets have trouble sleeping. Dreamy is hesitant at first, but with some encouragement, she decides to sing, leading to the song "Dreamy's Lullaby" which successfully puts the guards to sleep. Delighted, the pets enter the castle very quietly. After reaching the end of the hall, they discover Neneko in a cage. However, they discover that the cage cannot be opened in the usual ways. Petite points out some writing on the lock, reading that the only way the cage could be opened is with love. The pets are confused, because love is not an object, let alone something you could hold or use. The scene cuts back to Whisker Haven, where Blossom and Lychee try to convince Plumdrop to tell her what's wrong, which leads to the song "What's Wrong (Reprise)", which she confesses her feelings. However, she then realizes she has made a terrible mistake and needs to save Neneko herself, and before she can be stopped, she grabs Sultan's magic carpet and flies away to The Fireland, but before she can begin, she is stopped by Skyla who demands to come with her, which Plumdrop allows. Afterwards, at the castle, the villain pets appear and begin to fight with the pets. During the fight, Plumdrop appears and and Skyla comes and cuts it off. She uses her magic on the villain pets, weakening them, and walks over to them and begins to talk. Meanwhile, Plumdrop walks over to Snowpaws and Neneko and apologizes for being so mean to them in the past. They forgive her and put one of each of their paws on the lock, causing it to melt and freeing Neneko. Skyla finishes talking to the villain pets, but Potions demands that Eve attacks. Eve and the other villain pets refuse and say that the palace pets are right and are last seen chasing away Potions. The palace pets return home with Meeka and Meeka is made an official palace pet, leading to the song "Welcome To Our Family". After telling the whole story, Whisker Haven celebrates and realizes that evil will never befall Whisker Haven again, leading to the Finale. THE PLOT IS STILL IN PROGRESS. MORE WILL BE ADDED SOON. Cast * Kate Dillon Levi as Snowpaws * Bryce Papenbrook as Sultan * Cree Summer as Treasure * Grey DeLisle as Berry * Stephanie Sheh as Petite/Blossom * Jessica DiCocco as Meeka * Erin Fitzgerald as Dreamy * Ella Andersen as Honeycake * Andrea Libman as Blossom * Rebecca Shoicet as Potions (Poison's New Name) * Gracie Grenier as Slipper * Melissa D. Johnson as Eve * Laura Post as Malfetty * Addison Holley as Fizzy * Tajja Isen as Wizzy * Kazumi Evans as Furrcoat * Diana Kaarina as Mel * Mark Acheson as Gold Bullet * Anne HallI as Ms. Featherbon * Mary Katherine Dillon as Skyla * Cherami Leigh as Plumdrop * Sarah Williams as Lychee NOTE: Neneko Has No Voice Actress, Due To Being Silent, and Daisy, Taj, Windflower, and Ash were in the movie, but did not speak. Featured Singers * Clare Gundersen (Dreamy's Singing Voice) * Mary Katherine Dillon (Meeka's Singing Voice) Songs * Back in Business: Sung By The Pets * Surprise!: Sung By Potions * That's All I Need: Sung By Snowpaws * Hello New Friends: Sung By Meeka * A Helping Paw: Sung By Meeka, And Later The Pets * Something's Wrong: Sung By Plumdrop, Blossom And Lychee * Dreamy's Lullaby: Sung By Dreamy * Something's Wrong (Reprise): Sung By Plumdrop, Blossom, And Lychee * Give Up: Sung By The Pets And The Villain Pets * Welcome To Our Family: Sung By Skyla And The Pets * Finale (Let's All Be There): Sung By Everyone (Excluding Neneko Due To Being Silent. However, She Dances Along With The Rest Of The Pets.) Trivia * This special has no rating. * Thanks to Clare Gundersen, this is Neneko's first appearance. This is also the first appearance of Meeka. * This is the first Palace Pets sequel. Script *Honeycake: Snowpaws! Snowpaws! *Plumdrop (singing): Back in Business! * Category:Movies Category:Tv Events Category:Sequels